jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Loki
Biography Lord Militant Loki A Sith Lord, A Fierce Warrior, trained in the Sith Arts from a Young age, He is A Member of the GSA and World Eaters, Friend of Lord Phillios and His Wife, Also Friends with Leader of the Imperial Alliance Cygnus Tarkin. He Is An Enemy of Feral Ragnos the Claimed Sirth'ari and for the Past few years has Attempted many Ways to Destroy him. (Caution Much of this Bio Will Consist of 1.0 and Before Role playing Starts Information.) Early Life "Why should We Be forced to serve others? :: Loki, Born Salazar Burik, Was the Second of Triplets Born to a Zabraki Sith, they where however deemed unneeded and Sold into Slavery, They where purchased by a Genetic Scientist, who Worked for Jabba the Hutt On Tattooine, He preformed Genetic Mutations on all three Zabraks, And thus, The Extremely large Size and height, and Power of these Zabraks is Known, how ever at the age of Six, Loki killed the madman and Made his bid For Escape, on a Shuttle Out of Mos Esiley, His brothers where Discovered by a Jedi and Taken and Tested for Youngling ship At the Jedi Temple, Loki however, Found his way to Korriban, And It was then that he had Fell into Darkness, and Despair, A few years after honing his Skills an Unknown Man took up, and Trained him in the Sith Arts, Loki became A Master Swordsmen, And a Deadly Warrior, Soon he would confront his now Jedi Knight Brother. The World Eaters Betrayal Shortly after his short self exile to avoid the wrath of Imperial Alliance, he returned and found his faction in ruins. After a brutal but brief civil war, he took back power and was later couped. And lost power, seeking revenge on those who betrayed him. ? ? ?= ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Friends Zadea Riso Order, Most likely the only person in the entire universe Loki will ever trust, Matriarch of the Nightsisters. Lord Cygnus Tarkin, close friend however they have feuded many times over the years. Foes Self Proclaimed Sith'ari Feral. The Jedi Shadows. Zuka Zammamene The P.I Jedi. Family Dash Burik Vos Killed by Loki on the field of Battle on Endor. Sonin Vostarik Vos Killed By Loki who sacrificed him self to save his brother on Dantooine. Personality and Traits Cynical and Cunning. Loki is out for one person, him self, he sees no use in helping others. However over the various years he has shown compassion for some people and respects the honorable dead. Abilities and Powers An accomplished sith Alchemist and mage. He also has mastered various other abilities and has invented a few of his own. Behind the Scenes Loki is Role played by Robin D. Hassinger, Amateur Novelist, Song Writer and Singer. Loki's Name Sake, Comes from Loki the Norse God of Mischief. Loki Is Currently Going to be in the Novel Saber of Doubt, Which is a Work in progress. Category:Characters Category:Zabrak